A Taiyoukai's Return And A Miko's Love
by Raven-2010
Summary: The kamis open a portal Inutaisho's brought back to life & sent back to earth, he secretly meets with trains Kag & love blooms, Sessh & Inu get big surprise, Inu gets spanked & tricked, updated extended April 2011, comedy romance LEMONS Inutaisho/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

characters ooc, LOL everybody thank you, updated extended April 4 2011, Inutaisho/Kagome

**A Tayoukai's Return And A Miko's Love**

**By Raven 2010 July 6 2010**

**The Kami's gift, a Taiyoukai revived, and his mission**

In the after life a certain Taiyoukai saw a portal that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and opened up. The kami's themselves had made a decision that he was to be brought back to life and walk amongst the living once again, then go through the portal and return to the land of the living where he was needed

"What is this? Sugimi asked "Aw and I was having such a nice nap to" he joked

"You have napped long enough sleepy dog" the kami wisecracked

"Alright joy killer" so what is this? Sugimi replied

"We have decided that you will be brought back to life" one of the kami's told him

"For what purpose?

"Because honorable lord Sugimi you are needed in the land of the living, and will be sent to walk among them again"

"And how will this be done, with a ritual ,a charm, or sacrifice of some kind? Sugimi inquired

"No nothing as drastic as that we kami have no need of such"

"How will it happen? Sugimi questioned

"When you set foot inside the portal you will immediately be made flesh again" the kami told him

"And what is it that I am needed for?

There is someone who has to often been hurt and rejected and is in need of your assistance, this person is losing hope and will become lost. The one whom you will help has great potential, power, and a special future"

"And who's is it? Might I know the name so that I may seek them out? Sugimi asked

"You will know Sugimi the second you set eyes upon the one in need of you"

"Oh very well torture the taiyoukai and keep it a mystery sniff sniff, it's not fair I am to old for this" Sugimi teased sniffling and faking tears

"Compared to us young lord are a mere pup, if you want I could turn you over my knee and paddle discipline into you" the kami wise cracked

"Thanks mother that will not be necessary" Sugimi joked

"Very well wise ass, it is time you know what you must do. And remember to remain observant at all times the one in need will be made known to you very soon" the kami said

"Thank you kami's in all seriousness I appreciate this second chance that you are giving me"

"You are welcome and well deserving of this" the kami replied

With that said and done the second Sugimi set foot into the portal he was made flesh again, and transported to the world of the living. He took in a deep breath and remembered how much he appreciated the fresh air

Sugimi knowing his sons were around stayed in the forest with his scent sound and sight masked, he wanted to remain hidden until he learned who the one in need of his help was and help them, then he would approach his pups making his presence known to them he also transformed changing his appearance

Feeling restless Sugimi went for a walk he caught Inuyasha's scent and took off toward it, he wanted to see and observe his youngest pup and his companions. When he arrived he witnessed one of Inuyasha's jealous tirades over Kouga, he also heard Shippou throw Kikyo up to Inuyasha and remind Inuyasha of his neglect of Kagome

"Hm interesting Sugimi thought"

"Shut up runt, before I kill ya" Inuyasha threatened Shippou

"Ah leave the kid alone mutt face you know he's right, you don't want me or any other male near Kagome, but you abandon her for and run to a clay priestess sick even after the wench tried to kill you and Kagome" Kouga reminded

Sugimi's eyes went wide "Sick my pup prefers a clay miko" where did I go wrong? he said with his hand on his head in frustration

"Well you did start did Inuyasha" Sango said "Shippou's only defending his mother you know"

Inuyasha tried to thump Shippou over the head but the kit ducked turned jumped up and bit Inuyasha on the cheek of his butt and hung on, Inuyasha leapt up off the ground "Get off, let go ya fanged creep" Inuyasha snapped

"Ah shut up mutt face the little fellas teething" Kouga ragged

"Ooooooow ya little fucker, ouch I'm gonna kill ow you" Inuyasha screeched

"Hey kid how's that dog meat taste? Kouga joked "Rancid I bet" hah?

"Kouga you bastard ow shut up" Inuyasha got out between cries of pain

"Shippou then worked his biting up from Inuyasha's butt to his back while he rode the bucking Hanyou like a horse. Inuyasha tried every trick in the book to get Shippou to let go but failed

"Ride the hanyou, ride the hanyou" Miroku teased

"Shippou don't break any of your cute little fangs" Kagome added

"Yeeeeeow you bunch of fuckin ouch low life, back stabbing traitors" Inuyasha yelled with cries of pain

"Aw come on mutt face the kid cant help it he's hungry" after all dog breath" aren't you the one always stealing his food? Kouga taunted

"Ow fuck you wolf, and somebody ow get this little turd off me" Inuyasha snapped

"He wuvs you rat lips and he's just showing how much" Sango teased

Unable to take anymore Inuyasha ran into the forest trying to shake the fox off,. Sugimi immensely enjoyed the fun and laughed with the others "Oh this group is going to be fun" he thought "I shall enjoy it

**Kagome's training complete, Kouga tells all**

Kagome had finally completed her battle training with Sango after weeks of exhausting practice. Sango was amazed at how fast Kagome learned and was very proud of her, Wanting to rid herself of the past and start anew Kagome burned her school uniform in the camp fire, then started wearing feudal era clothing and carrying a sword as well

Miroku had taught her how to meditate, and focus on her spiritual energy until she mastered it. Tired of Inuyasha's constant complaining every night she started taking walks into the forest to get away for awhile and meditate

One night Kouga stopped by to say hello and Inuyasha as usual went into one of his jealous fits and started a fight. Which Inuyasha would soon come to regret for Kouga knew his dirty little secret a secret that he never wanted others to know, and Kouga in retaliation would use it against him

"Well dog breath why don't you tell the others what you were doing deep in the forest with the clay bitch? I saw the whole fucked up sick thing. And don't forget to also tell them the dirty little secret you've been hiding how she tried to murder Kagome, and still you run to the clay zombie" Kouga told him

"What Sango and Miroku? yelled in unison

"Shut the fuck up Kouga" Inuyasha snapped

"The truth hurts don't it mutt face? I love Kagome and you treat her like shit, I'd rather see her with anyone but you even if it ain't me"

"What the fuck were you spying on me? ya mangy wolf"

"Inuyasha you are a real dick" Sango insulted

"Inuyasha normal men use their hand when they don't have a live female" Miroku said "After all they wouldn't want to get clay splinters in, or injure their dicks"

"I don't need to spy I can smell the stench of that dead bitch it carried all the way to my cave, to bad you weren't half the man your father was I knew him well" Kouga answered smiling evilly

"Kagome is this true that thing tried to kill you? please tell us? Sango and Miroku both asked

"Ye, y, yes it's true" Kagome hesitantly answered

"Inuyasha don't you ever let me hear you yell at Kagome, or bitch about Kouga ever again" do you understand? Sango screamed

"Shut up you aint my mother"

"No thank the Kami's for that she's probably sitting up in heaven right now crying, and ashamed of you and, your poor father probably now has a migraine headache, and if I was your mother I'd just pound you" Sango snapped

"So tell me after you told me no other men for me, and no other women for you? What exactly were you doing with her Inuyasha? Kagome asked coldly her voice laced with shock and hate

"I, I, I" he chocked out his face beet red but never really answered

and he was about to run away

Then Kikyo's soul collectors appeared, Kouga and the others spotted them. Go ahead mutt face your master is calling, be a good doggy mustn't keep your abomination waiting" Kouga taunted Inuyasha turned and ran off muttering every curse word known to man

"Thank you Kouga if it wasn't for you I'd never have known the truth" Kagome said

"I'm sorry Kagome I truly wish it wasn't true"

"It's ok Kouga it isn't anything new I'm use to it" Kagome replied

"Immature, childish, brainless, bastard" a mad Sango said

"And that he is slayer, that he is" Sugimi thought "He lacks, and badly needs discipline"

"Let him go it hurts but I'm better off in the end" Kagome said

Miroku held Kagome in his arms in a comforting brotherly embrace. After awhile she gently pulled away and left. Miroku, and Kouga glared daggers in the direction Inuyasha's retreating form went

**Meeting a new friend, training starts, and love blooms**

Kagome went deep into the forest to get away for a while and think, she sat on a patch of moss under her favorite tree. Sadness, betrayal, and hate devoured and radiated off her in waves

Then suddenly she heard a deep sultry voice say "Young women such feelings should not be held within one of such kindness and beauty such as yourself"

These feelings soon faded away and were replaced by surprise, and faint happiness, Kagome turned to look at the owner of the voice. There before her stood the most gorgeous 6 ft 2 man she had ever seen in her life, he had long chocolate brown hair, worn in a top knot golden brown eyes, and was dressed in a light blue haori and hakama

He seemed familiar and strange to her all at the same time "Hah, what? who are you? She asked

"I am Satoshi"

"You're an Inu Youkai aren't you? Kagome inquired

"Yes I am I'm a Tayuokai in fact does that frighten you?

"Not at all I travel with Inuyasha a hanyou, and I know his brother Sesshoumaru like you his is also a Tayoukai" Kagome said

"And this Inuyasha is he your mate?

"No he's more into clay zombie's these days"

"Clay zombie? Explain I do not understand" Satoshi asked

She told Satoshi everything about Kikyo and Inuyasha when, Kagome got to the part about the trysts between them, Satoshi's eyes went wide and a look of shock covered his handsome face when Kagome finished

"Well Kagome I hope you do not mind but I must say it sounds to me like the boy is sick, very immature, and wants but can't have both of you, much like a spoiled child he needs a good spanking"

"No Satoshi I do not mind your one hundred percent right, and the spanking part I'd pay to see that" she said then giggled

"How old are you Kagome?

"I am 18 years old soon to turn 19" she answered

"How old are you Satoshi?

"I'm over 900 years old in youkai years, in human years I'd be 30"

"No your not your only 18" she teased

"I must thank you, you have a great sense of humor and you just made my day very pleasant"

"Kagome would you like to spend time with me? I like being around you, and I see that you carry a sword, maybe we could spar. If you like we can choose a place to meet, maybe there are some fighting techniques you haven't learned yet that I could teach you, such as combining your miko powers with your weapons, and battle moves" Satoshi said

"Yes powers with weapons that is the one thing I haven't learned yet"

"Would you like to start now, and burn off your anger as well? He asked

"Satoshi sensei I am ready, be gentle I am so very fragile" she said then she gave him a fake playful pout

"Woman you certainly love to play, I like it and it will make teaching you easier"

"Awww he's so sweet" she teased

He started by teaching her to focus her miko power into her sword, and other weapons during a battle or when attacking by an enemy. Satoshi trained Kagome how to focus her powers to levitate and she mastered it fast

The time came for her to leave "Kagome may I give you a hug before you go?

Yes Satoshi" while he hugged her, her scent enchanted him, Satoshi was drawn to this woman like no other before it actually made him ache then he begrudgingly let her go

"Satoshi can we meet here tomorrow?

"Yes every night if you like"

"Yes I like, I like Satoshi sensei" Kagome teased

"God's he's hot" she thought

"Very well every night it is then" he said "Ooooh this is going to be the death of me, I need a dip in the lakes cold water fast" Satoshi thought

For 3 weeks each evening they met he thought he was the only one in torment during their training sessions, until he caught the scent of her arousal and it was strong stronger then it was the first 2 weeks

During hand to hand combat practice he caught her hands they both froze standing there just staring into each others eyes. At first he fought back the overwhelming urge to just grab and kiss her fiercely

Satoshi slowly moved in closer to her he leaned in and was about to kiss her, when Kagome threw her arms around him and took his lips with her own, his eyes went wide in surprise but he was happy then closed his eyes, the shock that went through their bodies with this contact was overwhelming

Kagome used her tongue to ask for entrance to his mouth which he eagerly gave her, after they kissed each other senseless for a long time they separated for some air, Kagome looked into Satoshi's eyes they had an eerie glow

"God's Kagome I've wanted to do that since the first day I met you"

So did I Satoshi I think I'm falling in love with you" he pulled away from her and then felt a deep sadness fill her from his withdrawal

"I, I'm sorry Satoshi I know I went to fast I'll leave and never bother you again, thanks for everything" she said, then with her head down turned to walk away

"Wait Kagome you do not understand" he said, Satoshi grabbed her arm your wrong "I to feel the same way about you, but there is something that I must show you and then it is for you to decide what you wish to do"

"Satoshi your scaring me"

He dropped his disguise and let his true identity become visible, golden eyes, jagged cheek stripes, long silver white hair up in a top knot, pointed ears, and that face she knew so well

"Hah, what, is it really you Sugimi Taisho? Then touched his face to make sure he was real

"Yes koishi it is I hope you are not mad at me, when I first met you I hadn't expected that we would feel this way"

"I'm sorry Sugimi but I can't see you anymore" then turned to walk away Sugimi's heart dropped, at that moment he never wished he was dead, more then he had at that moment

"I understand" he replied sadly with a broken heart

Kagome turned around and said "Gotcha" tackled him and knocked him to the ground then swiftly straddled his hips

"Damn it woman don't tease me like that my heart almost stopped"

Now Sugimi did you really think I would let you get away that easily? Oh do I have plans for you"

He went to speak again but was cut off when her lips covered his in a searing kiss, her hands went up to his head and untied the top knot in his hair, she rubbed his scalp and ears, then kissed and nipped his neck it drove him insane. Kagome could sense it she continued her ministrations earning her a moan from him, Sugimi gently felt her ass then moved up to her breasts, she became wet and began rocking back and forth on him she was about to release when they heard

"Kagome" oi wench where are you? Inuyasha called

"Pup I am going to kill you, Sugimi thought I'm going to remove something precious of his" Sugimi said

And sweet little innocent Kagome who never swears lost it "Oh no not now fucking Natasha, I'm going to kill you slowly" Kagome snapped out

"Koi? koi calm down instead of getting mad, let's have some fun with my nuisance of a son" and a wicked smile crossed Sugimi's lips

"Sugimi I don't know what you have in mind but judging by that big smile of yours it tells me that it's something really rotten"

"Remember your training with levitation Kagome? Lets test it"

"Ooooo and I want revenge on him badly" Kagome said

**Sugimi and Kagome's pranks, and revenge**

Inuyasha sniffed and came into the area Sugimi was sitting on one tree branch and Kagome was on the other branch opposite him. As soon he arrived Inuyasha was lifted off the ground by an unseen force, floated over to a bush full of thorns and dropped on his ass into the bush he screamed then yelled

"Who's there? come out you coward" Or are you to much of a pussy to show yourself?

Sugimi whispered "Kagome you dropped him onto the thorn bush., now it is my turn observe you'll love this"

Sugimi took a small vial of powder out of his haori put a small mound in the palm of his hand and blew it down onto Inuyasha, Inuyasha started sneezing got slightly dizzy then felt and acted drunk

Inuyasha clumsily took tetesuseiga out and tried to use it then held it up but its blade didn't do as he wanted, instead of doing what he wanted as if by a will of it's own it tapped him on the head, then twisted itself out of his grip when he lost his hold on it the sword paddled his ass

"Fun is it not? Sugimi said

"Yes handsome indeed it is" Kagome replied

"Hm thanks for the compliment beautiful"

"Hey Sugimi?

"Yes koi?

"Think about it his sword is paddling his ass now you wont get a sore hand spanking him" Kagome said smiling evilly

Inuyasha turned to try and catch tetsuseiga but the sword dodged him then while still floating in mid air stilled itself in front of the poor confused hanyou,. Inuyasha slightly staggering and being as drunk as he was decided he had to defend himself so he put his fists up in a defensive position

"Ok you bastard enough of this shit put em up were gonna settle this like men once and for all"

Then tetsuseiga fell to the ground "Awww come on get up and fight like a man" are ya a man or a mouse? He he he Inuyasha drunkenly laughed

"Is my son not more fun drunk then sober? Sugimi whispered to Kagome

"That he is I've never seen the little pest so mellow before" she answered

"Kagome would you like to have some more fun?

"Sure why not" but what do you have in mind?

"You will love it, and he will look so beautiful" Sugimi answered

Sugimi pulled out a small pouch of powder took some and dropped it down on Inuyasha, Suddenly Inuyasha looked like Kagura and started to stagger back to camp

"Oh my god do you know what's going to happen to him when he gets there, and the others see him? Sugimi you little devil

"Ahh but Kagome doesn't he deserve it for ruining our moment? Remember you said you were going to kill him for it? Isn't this better? If you had killed him that would have been far to merciful"

**Inuyasha at camp**

"Kagura what the hell are you doing here? A furious Sango asked

"Sango what's wrong with you? are you drunk or something? It's me Inuyasha

"No wind wench but your about to wish you were" Sango snapped

"Try again Kagura" Miroku barked out sarcastically "Now tell us what the hell do you want? If you persist I'll be forced to dispatch you"

Even in his drunken state tired of getting nowhere, and being interrogated Inuyasha thought "Hhmm so I'm Kagura ok, revenge. Miroku I'm hurt you didn't reject me the other night when you felt my ass, and ate me out, even though I'm a youkai we have feelings to you Know, I am a female, and you did say I was the sweetest thing you ever tasted"

"Kagura you lying wench" Miroku replied

"Aww come on Monky wonky give us a smooch, I'll even let you taste me again oh what that tongue of yours did to me" then Inuyasha made kissing sounds

"Why cant you two take that somewhere else? The rest of us do not want to hear or see it" Sango told them

"Sango I assure you it's all lies" Mirokou stated

Sango hit Inuyasha with a bucket of water, now, now there's no need to get all mad and jealous slayer. We can't share him as horny as he is there's more then enough to go around, you can go first if you want I'm patient I can wait, and wait till you feel what he can do with his tongue" Inuyasha teased

"I'll kill you Kagura" Inuyasha ran and Miroku followed hitting him with his staff

While Inuyasha was running he taunted but Miroku "I thought we were gonna get married"

"I had no idea my son had such a depraved sense of humor, I must say this is one of his finer qualities that I am so proud" Sugimi said

"Sugimi you are truly more vicious then any female, I was never prouder of you than I am at this moment" Kagome stated

**Becoming mates, and happy birthday Kagome**

Sugimi took her hand and put it on his aching length do you think "I have reason to be now?

"Gulp" is that for me? She asked

"Well what do you think? He teased

"I think it's a tree" she answered "You could use that instead of your sword in battle"

**Lemons start **

Grinning from her comment he reached over took her off her branch and sat her on his lap, and started kissing her. The tree branch being as wide and huge as it was Kagome found it easy to turn in his arms and straddle him, she braced herself against the tree with her hands and ground against him

Sugimi reached into her kimono took her breasts out felt, and gently suckled them like a hungry new born pup. Kagome moaned in ecstasy then kissed his neck while holding onto his shoulders

"Kagome do you want this? Because as badly as I want you once we start I will mark you then you'll be my mate for life, there is no going back once it is done so be sure you know first and stop now if you wish not to" Sugimi said

"Yes I want this, and no I do not want to stop" please make me your mate? Sugimi

"Yes I and wish to be yours" he replied

She opened his haori, and hakama, then lifted herself up just enough to pull his hakama down past his hips he was huge "Oooh I'm getting the long ride tonight" she thought

Kagome licked his neck, and nipples, his manhood twitched she kissed Sugimi hard with her eyes wide open staring into his eyes. She took his length and swiftly impaled herself on it knowing she was a virgin he flinched, but instead of crying out in pain Kagome pulled her lips away from his for a moment, and came hard her he felt her wetness running down his shaft

"_**Ahhh Sugimiii" **_she cried out

"God's woman I love you more then you'll ever know"

"I love you to Sugimi" she choked out between pants, while she rode him many orgasms followed

Kagome felt Sugimi's shaft suddenly become hot and he was near his end, as their orgasms neared god's Kagome" he moaned

She sped up her pace Sugimi felt she was near to her release ride me my miko ride me, _**Kagomeee" **_

"_**Oh Sugimiii" **_she cried out

While their orgasms hit hard and long at the same time his fangs came out then he bit into the pulse point of her neck, turning her into an Inu youkai miko. She then marked him their aura's and powers merged and became one, and after that they would forever have a part, of and share each other's powers

Both sated and tired they stilled and rested "Happy 19 th birthday my Kagome" Sugimi said

"Thanks mate this is the best one ever, each birthday will be our mating anniversary" she said. Then Kagome discovered that she now had claws increased strength agility and other new things and suddenly felt devilish she dug her claws into the tree to anchor herself "Sugimi my love?

"Yes Kagome? why are you looking so sneaky? And what are you up to?

She kissed him from his lips down to his neck then gently nipped at and kissed his neck. He immediately hardened again "Does that answer your question Sexygimi? I cant help myself you started it" Kagome teased while she rode him again

"Oh really I was sitting on my branch minding my own business then you climbed onto it and took advantage of me" he soon dug his claws into the tree branch from the intense feeling of his impending orgasm "_**Yessss Kagome gods yes" **_then it hit them ahhh

_**Sugimiii" **_They repeated this process till neither of them could move, 3 hours later when they finally left the tree they headed to the nearest hot spring to bathe

After they rested awhile "Ah hem now Kagome what were you saying in the tree about me starting it? And gazed at her deviously with his sexy golden eyes

"No, no, no Sugimi you wouldn't? not tonight honey I have a headache" she teased

Well then let me give you the Taisho family cure" Sugimi said grinning deviously. Then she was on her back with Sugimi pounding into her relentlessly and in no time had her screaming his name

Later on "You know something koi that was the first time in all my centuries of life I have ever done it in a tree" Sugimi told her

"And we have so many more untried places left to try" she teased

**Lemons end **

**Kagome and Sugimi Passion outside the camp**

"Sugimi I'm going to go back to camp for a while I want to tell Sango about you"

"Ok my mate but please do not tell Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru that I am here I'm not ready to let them know yet. Kagome if you wish for others not to see your new appearance you can transform yourself at will, its one of many abilities you inherited from me and when we mated, you can also retract your claws like this" Sugimi said then did it with his own to show her

"I can retract them hah, hm and by being able to do so at certain times I will not leave claw marks" she said grinning deviously

"Mate do not get any ideas" and what is running through that devious mind of yours?

"Nothing my love" Kagome answered while stalking toward him

"Ka, Kagome no, no, no stop whatever your about to do I advise that you don't"

"Sugimi don't you trust me?

"That depends on the situation and this one I am not sure of" Kagome what are you doing?

**Lemon starts**

Still in the forest outside camp she said nothing while smiling evilly using her demonic speed, before the poor Taiyoukai knew what hit him she had his hakama down, him on his back then mounted him, and she rode him

"Woman if this is what you wanted all you had to do was say so"

"Hm but then where would the fun ,or surprise be in that? Can't help it mate you make me crazy, plus you feel to damn good" she praised Kagome slid up and down his length mercilessly dragging him into insanity

"_**Ahhh Kagome"**_

"I love you _**Su Sugimi" **_they cried out their releases but only above a whisper

"I love you to koi but I need to stand up and stretch my legs" Sugimi said

"Oh crap" she said now realizing he was up to something

Then with an evil smile painting his face he had Kagome lifted and held up against a tree while he plunged deep into her heated depths repeatedly taking her over the edge with him "Mate you will want no more when I am finished with you" he said

When they were finished he set her down and was about to get a big surprise, Kagome knocked him down onto his back with her back to him she straddled his hips rubbed against his shaft he hardened again and she took him inside her again, he gently bit the cheek of her ass while she rode him

"Oh my Kami's woman yes this feels so good don't stop that's it Kagome, _**Yesss"**_

"_**Sugimi ahhhhh" **_after they rested they got up and fixed their clothes

**Lemon ends**

"I wonder when she transforms into a dog for the first time what she'll think? Sugimi thought he stayed hidden and watched his mate

Kagome arrived at camp no one was there she spotted Sango called her aside and told her everything. Sango was surprised, shocked and happy for Kagome, Sango congratulated then hugged her, Sango loved the fact that Inuyasha didn't know of his father's return,

Kagome told Sango all the pranks they played on Inuyasha Sango fell on her butt holding her stomach laughing

"Kags you mean that was Inuyasha as Kagura? And poor Miroku thought it was the real Kagura"

Kagome then told Sango what Inuyasha had interrupted and that the pranks were for revenge "I mean Sango of all the times he should have been with Kikyo he's hunting me down instead"

"Kags I do not blame you if he'd interrupted me with Miroku like that I would have killed him myself, after pounding him to vent my frustration. Kagome you look great as an Inu Youkai"

"Yeah Sango the best part is that I can transform at will" Kagome transformed back into her usual form to show Sango

"Kagome do you realize the things you can do, and the fun you can have with that ability? Sango said with an evil smile

"Why Sango you are as bad as Sugimi, I cant wait for you two to meet"

"Kagome I have an evil sadistic idea that is if you'd be willing to go along with it" Sango said

"Tell me Sango?

Sango told her the plot Kagome gasped, then almost choked laughing their plan was to wait for Inuyasha to return to camp later that evening "Ok Sango I want to tell Sugimi the plot"

"Tell Sugimi what plot? A deep sultry voice asked

Kagome turned and saw Sugimi standing there and introduced him and Sango to each other. They told him their sadistic plan his eyes went wide then he burst out Laughing so hard tears rolled down his cheeks

"You both are truly sick oh kami's I love it" Sugimi said

"Why thank you" they replied

"I will hide and watch I'm dying to see how Inuyasha reacts. Speaking of the red clad devil ladies I smell him coming now "Sugimi said everyone took their places and waited

Inuyasha entered the camp looking worn and battered. The second he saw Kagome he started "O wench where the hell have you been disappearing to every damn day?

Sugimi was enraged at first and digging his claws into a tree hearing Inuyasha talking to his mate like that until he heard Miroku defend her then heard the way Kagome handled it

"Inuyasha since when are you in charge? Why don't you shut up and leave her alone? Miroku snapped

"Inuyasha you really wanna know? well lets see I got married 3 weeks ago, we've been doing it every night and man is he hung, and by hung I mean it's down to his knee, I'm lucky I am still able to walk, he's even bigger then you and were working on getting me pregnant"

"Oh my kami's, holy shit" Sugimi said, Sugimi put up a barrier he was laughing so hard his sides hurt, Kagome got up to walk away. Sango and Miroku were drinking water but it soon sprayed out of their mouths across the ground when they burst out laughing

"Hey wench where the hell do you think your going now? Inuyasha asked demandingly

"The pup is sick he loves the punishment" Sugimi said in disbelief

"Inubaka I have to go to the bathroom" what do you think I'm going to ask for your permission to go first? **SIT** your not my father, or mother. **SIT** since when did the Kami's put you in charge? **SIT **If you have the stupidity to try to follow me I will remove something you treasure most" Kagome turned and left

"Eeeeeee" Inuyasha said, then put a hand over his crotch as if to protect his shaft

"Hey Buttyasha how's the weather down there" Miroku wise cracked

"Well that's what happens to all bad dogs sooner or later" Sango added

**Kikyo's shocking revelation**

They all sat down to eat, Inuyasha had just started to eat his ramen then out of nowhere Kikyo appeared. Miroko was about to speak but Sango put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, looked him in the eye and winked Miroku smirked

"Kikyo what are you doing here? Inuyasha asked

"I wish to speak to you alone Inuyasha" Inuyasha followed her into the forest. As they disappeared Sango quickly told Miroku everything. then they went and hid to watch the fun

"So Kikyo what is it that you want? Inuyasha questioned

"Well Inuyasha I don't know how to tell you this but I feel that I must confess something, I was born a man and used magic to become female, I can't continue to deceive you and know that I should have told you sooner but I was afraid I'm sorry"

"Kikyo come on if this a joke it isn't funny"

"Inuyasha I am serious it is the truth" Kikyo answered

"You mean I kissed a? we did? I felt up a? And you're a, a, a ma, male? Inuyasha choked out

"I think about you, and you being inside me all the time and it keeps me so horny I ache" Kikyo said

"Eeeeew get away" he said, Inuyasha clamped one hand over his mouth, and the other on his stomach bent over and vomited

"Inuyasha I'll leave you alone now and give you time to think" Kikyo said and left

"If you ever come near me again I'll kill you" Inuyasha screamed to her retreating form

"I am going to fucking die from laughing this much" Sugimi said

Sugimi Sango and Miroku were cracking up "Ahh Kagome has mastered her transformation abilities fast that ought to keep my pup in line for a while" Sugimi thought

"Su, Sugimi I am going to die, oh kami's I am going to die, K, Kagome is just to d, damned good at that" Sango choked out between laughs

"Yes and I have yet to begin training her how to use it"

"Oh holy shit Inuyasha's so fucked" Miroku said laughing

Sugimi thought to himself "I will call Sesshoumaru to come here but first a night with Kagome"

A feeling dirty Inuyasha went to the hot spring leapt in clothes and all and scrubbed himself for an hour. With the belief that he had kissed a man in his mind, he even went so far as to scour his teeth and mouth out with dirt and rinsed repeatedly he hid in the forest and stayed out of camp all night, Sugimi went into the camp said hello to the others stood Kagome up in front of him then wrapped his arms around her and flew off with her in his arms

**Lemon starts **

While they flew toward his chosen destination he began kissing her neck and feeling her breast sending Kagome into a wanton state of lust, she gasped when he slid one hand down to land down between her legs and feel there causing her hidden depths to heat up

"Sugimi" she moaned then tilted her head back kissed him, and used her tongue to torture him Kagome reached back and massaged his manhood then ground her ass into him

"Yesss my miko what I'm going to do to you" Sugimi said with heavy breaths

Unable to wait he formed an energy ball around them while they were still in mid air in the forest flying beneath the trees using his demonic speed he removed her clothes then his own

"Sugimi here? Kagome asked

"Do not worry others cannot see, or hear us, and you will not fall the barrier is solid like a wall" he said and his hands roamed her body

"Sugimi bent her over and entered her from behind and it didn't take long Sugimi that's it harder yesss oh _**Sugimiii" **_

"_**Ah my miko" **_and they released, after "Kagome you did say that we had many untried places left to try make this the first on your list"

They landed in a waterfall Sugimi had her on her back the minute he entered her she came, .after he had pleasured her for awhile Kagome became like a feral dog and used her new demonic strength turned Sugimi onto his back then started riding him

"Sugimi I am going to make you scream my name"

"Oh and you will pay for that" he teased

Kagome leaned forward and gently licked his nipples, then nipped at his chest, and neck. he felt like he was going to explode, and feral with his need for relief Sugimi arched his back

"Oh for the love of the Kami's this is almost unbearable, ride me my woman" Kagome kissed him that sent him over the edge

"As you wish my handsome mate" she replied

"Please mate? Sugimi panted out

"Please what Sugimi? Kagome taunted

"Faster harder ahhh, _**Kagomeee" **_he came so hard he almost passed out and she was right with him in that

As he lay there on his back limp and exhausted in the running water, he told Kagome as a human or Youkai you are going to be the death of me, no living being but you could kill me" Sugimi joked

"Sugimi my love I'm not done with you yet" she taunted

"No, no, no I never want another female again as long as I live, I am dead" he joked

After he gave her a few kisses, and her hands roaming all over his body he was ready for more. Kagome quickly found herself on her back being ravaged by her mate

**Lemon ends **

In the morning Sugimi told Kagome of his plan to call Sesshoumaru to come to Inuyasha's camp and reveal his presence to them "Sugimi let's have some fun first before we go and do that"

"Hmm naked on top of that nice fat patch of moss over there is where I am going to take you Kagome" he promised and did

"You horny over sexed dog" she joked

"Woof, woof" Sugimi teased

**Calling the meeting**

Sugimi summoned a messenger crow put a note in it's claws and sent it to Sesshoumaru. The crow dropped it in front of Sesshoumaru he read it "Jaken, Rin you both are to stay here with Ah Un until I return"

"Yes my lord" they both answered

"I have something I must attend to I will return when it is settled" Sesshoumaru stated then left

"Kagome are you ready for this?

"Yes Sugimi the sooner we finish the better, besides there is one big extra benefit"

"Oh and what might that be? He asked

"The look on Inuyasha's face will be priceless when he see's you" Kagome replied

"You do have a point, Sesshoumaru's face ought to be a sight to see as well" Sugimi responded

**Sesshoumaru's arrival**

Sesshoumaru arrived at Inuyasha's camp"Bastard what the fuck are you doing here? And what the hell do you want? Inuyasha snapped

"As usual half breed your ignorance is astounding. I received a summons to come here" did you send it?

"Don't flatter yourself Sessfartumaru"

"That is good coming from someone who is much like constipation, and refuses to move when it is obviously unwanted"

"Yeah well at least I'm not impotent" Inuyasha retorted

"Hah limp virgin" Sesshoumaru wise cracked "Unlike you I'm not lacking, hehehe, Shortdickyasha"

"Oh yeah you're a load dad should have tossed into the dirt"

"At least I was planned on" Sesshoumaru said grinning

"What ever Bitchymaru" Why can't you wait elsewhere asshole?

"Little sister you'd do well to mind your own business and leave me alone, I will wait here for the one who sent the message to arrive" Sesshoumaru wise cracked

**Father's return, and secrets revealed**

Sugimi sent Kagome in alone he laid back wanting to spring the surprise in his own way. Kagome entered the camp and Inuyasha could not wait to start

"Oi wench just where the fuck have you been? And who the hell have you been with? Because no way in hell do I believe you were hanging out alone all this time, you might as well tell me now I'll find out anyway" Inuyasha barked

Sesshoumaru could sense and smell the change in Kagome and grinned he knew she mated a youkai but not who "Silence Inuyasha enough of you childish banter" Sesshoumaru barked out

"Inuyasha remember I told ya way more dick then you" Kagome taunted Sesshoumaru smirked proudly

Kouga came by he and Sesshoumaru locked eyes, Kouga gave Sesshoumaru a slight nod he to knew "Oh great wolf shit is here now. Wolf shit, and the bastard ice prince" Inuyasha barked

"Fuck you Inutrasha, correction Shityasha, I'd rather be wolf shit then you a corpse fucker like you" Kouga bit out

After Kouga finished "Inuyasha you disgust me, and at least I know what the hell to do with a live female. If you open your mouth to, or refer to me in such a way again I will lay you open" to make his point Sesshoumaru formed his green glowing whip

"Hah see dog breath we full blooded Youkai love live women" Kouga said

Sugimi was highly amused with his pups antics and looked on in amazement with a big grin

Inuyasha started again "Oi wench so are ya gonna tell me who the fuck the guy is? If there is one" Inuyasha demanded, Kouga was about to punch the annoying hanyou

"There is, and I am the guy she's been with" a deep sultry voice said as it's owner stepped forward "You will respect my mate boy" Sugimi snapped

"And just who the fuck are you? Asked Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru stood up got down on one knee before the man and bowed with respect

"Oh this guy must be big shit the bastard ice prince went down on bended knee" Who in the fuck is he anyway? Inuyasha mouthed off

"Inuyasha that is Sugimi Taisho our father, you would do well to show him proper respect" Sesshoumaru informed him

"Fuck you our father has white hair worn in a top knot, jagged cheek stripes, and golden eyes like ours, I don't care if he's a damn Kami he ain't taking Kagome no where I'll stop him"

"Inuyasha what did I tell you earlier about your mouth? I will not stand by and watch you abuse, or disrespect father" with that Sesshoumaru laid his whip across Inuyasha's chest 'Silence you insolent whiny little brat" Sesshoumaru snapped

For the first time Kouga drew his sword and held it out across and in front of Inuyasha's chest "You ungrateful bastard your father comes back and you do this shit, I would give anything if my father could come back,. andyou will leave Kagome the hell alone, I told you I loved her but I'd rather see her with anybody but you even if it ain't me" remember? No offense lord Sugimi" Kouga said and gave a bow

"None taken prince Kouga it is good to see that my Kagome has such fierce protectors" Sugimi returned to his own form golden eyes, jagged cheek stripes, and silver white hair

"See little brother that is our father" Sesshoumaru said

"Now pup you were saying I'm not taking Kagome anywhere, hm are you in for a big surprise" Sugimi stated

"What the hell's that supposed to mean? Inuyasha replied

"Wait for it you will soon see" Sugimi answered smiling evilly

"Hehehe, better you then me sucker" Sesshoumaru mocked

"Shut up lord Fluffy" Inuyasha retorted "Ain't nothing gonna happen"

**Transformation The Black Inu Dog**

"You Inuyasha your not going to let him take me anyahere, you'll stop him, you asked where I was here it is, Sugimi and I are mated and have marked each other, you have yours and now I have mine"

Kouga said "Happy funeral mutt face" "Dumb ass"

Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga all stepped away leaving a wide space between them and Inuyasha. Kouga, Sesshoumaru and Sugimi could smell and feel it coming Kagome"s fury was taking her over she was now past the point of control

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and transformed into her new Inu humanoid form, but just as quickly another change came Kagome's eyes went from gold to blood red, and she moved in toward Inuyasha. Within seconds she turned in to a beautiful black Inu dog, and started to growl viciously at Inuyasha Sugimi knew what he had to do next, the thoughts of being taken away from her mate Kagome was completely feral now

Sugimi took his dog form and everyone saw the beautiful white dog stand above with her beneath him, he grabbed the nape of her neck with his teeth held on then fly off fast with his teeth still locked onto her

"You stupid prick you threatened to take her away from her mate you never do that ,and that was her first canine transformation only you brought on her in rage, it shouldn't have been that way her first time dog breath" Kouga snapped at him

"Are you blind half breed? can you not see? that when she and father mated their powers merged as one they now share and carry within them each others powers, and her being a miko made their bond and everything they share triple in strength"

"Yes Inuyasha if I were you I would leave her alone, Sugimi may very well remove a certain appendage you hold dear" Miroku warned

"Gulp" Inuyasha did, then grabbed his crotch

**Lemon starts**

Sugimi landed with Kagome a long distance away from the camp, he kept her pinned beneath him still holding her neck between his teeth, he gave a low loving growl to comfort her. Kagome gave a whimper of submission mixed with sadness then whined pleadingly as if to say don't leave me. Sugimi gave her another loving comforting growl Kagome immediately relaxed and her scent changed

Feeling her total submission to him, and her now totally relaxed state, he was about to let her go when he felt her move at first he thought to try and get away. But then when she pushed her rear end into his crotch and whined Sugimi knew then it wasn't escape she wanted and was more then willing to oblige her

Even in dog form she had many releases. Sugimi removed his teeth from her neck and nuzzled her when they hit their final release they both howled, and turned back into their humanoid forms while still releasing

Sugimi was nowhere done with his little mate yet, he licked her mating mark sending her into another frenzy of lust, still hard he continued to move within her enjoying the feel of her heated depths encasing his shaft, he cupped her breasts in his hands giving them a gentle squeeze, moved down to her hips then across her thighs, she thrust back into him, he put his hands on the ground for support, and moved faster like she wanted then

"_**Oooo yesss Sugimi" **_she screamed

"_**Ahhh my miko" **_they called out while their releases hit hard and long

**Lemon ends**

After 3 hours of mating they were resting Sugimi wanted to have some fun with her "Kagome?

"Hmm, yes Sugimi?

"Kagome now you can say you did it as a dog and a beautiful one at that, I must say woman you surprise me in your state of rage that is the last thing I would have thought you wanted"

"Now that I'm with you and when I get really pissed off I get horny as hell, sick I know but true. It started during the three weeks before you and I mated when we were training, I'd go back to camp and every time Inuyasha pissed me off all I could think about, or wanted to do was ravish you" Kagome explained

"Ooooo so every time your furious I will have to service you? Hmm? This sounds like fun" he teased

"No you little pervert but I'm going to service you now" Kagome responded

"Well dear I am a proud pervert, and you are one as well" he teased she gently pushed Sugimi down onto his back mounted, and repeatedly had her way with him

"I'll give you pervert" she joked, then tasted him he nearly lost his mind with lust "Is that perverted enough for you? She returned to her task, after a while he took her again

**The ramen caper and a paddling**

Kagome, and Sugimi returned to the camp when they entered what they saw next made Sugimi's eyes go wide, there laying on the ground was Inuyasha except for his face wrapped and completely covered in ropes like a mummy with a gag tied around his mouth

While Sango, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Kouga sat around the camp fire eating and sipping tea. A spiteful Sesshoumaru particularly enjoyed eating Ramen and making Inuyasha watch, though Sesshoumaru had never tried it before he found it to be quite tasty

"Kagome what is this Ramen? Sugimi asked, Kagome gave him some he to sat eating it in front of Inuyasha, and Inuyasha whined once seeing his son's weakness

"Inuyasha when we let you out know you this if you abuse Kagome again I will castrate you" Sugimi said "And if you try to take her from me your life is forfeit" am I clear?

"Gulp" was Inuyasha's response

"Wonderful I see we understand each other" Sugimi said

"Ha' ha' ha told ya Inuyasha" Miroku reminded

"Also if you act up you will never have Ramen again as long as you live" do you understand? Do you agree? And will you be good after you are released? Sugimi inquired

"Inuyasha nodded in agreement Sugimi set Inuyasha free come son give your father a hug"

"Thanks dad"

Faster then the speed of light Sugimi had Inuyasha over his knee giving the poor hanyou the paddling of his life. While the others watched and almost died laughing

"Yeeeeeeeow dad ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" what the ouch fuck? Come on man I'm ow to old for this yeouch shit" Inuyasha got out

"To teach you a lesson, and badly needed discipline boy" Sugimi answered

"Awwwww mutt face daddy wuvs you, it warms my little heart" Kouga taunted

"No this ain't warming you, but I will when I get my hands on you ya flea bitten mangy wolf" Inuyasha promised

"After I turn into a wolf kiss my hairy ass" Kouga retorted

"Kiss mine while I fart on ya" Inuyasha said

"Hey mutt face this damn ramen is heaven, I never had anything this good before, gee if you only knew what you were missing" Kouga taunted, slurped then finished the last of it

"Why you, I'll kill you" Inuyasha promised Sugimi released him

"Ha you and what army? Kouga responded

"Now you die ya miserable flea bag" was the last thing Inuyasha said before he gave chase outside the camp was heard

"But mutt face you said you wuved me, sniff sniff" how can you be so cruel? I'm delicate" Kouga joked

"Eeew shut up I'll give you delicate, now get back here and fight like a man wench"

"No, no eeeeek you stay away I'm not that kind of girl" Kouga wise cracked in a girlish voice the chase went on for a long time

When they returned "Inuyasha back from the honeymoon so soon" Miroku teased

"Eeew fuck you monk" Inuyasha responded

"Aw Inuyasha and I always thought you were a man who could go all night long, never a hit and run lover especially on the wedding night" Sango teased

"Yasha I am shocked and you are half inu" Kagome added then put her arm around Kouga's shoulder feigning consoling a hurt Kouga

"I know sniff" can you believe it? sniff, sniff, after all we've been through together and you think you know someone" Kouga said faking hurt and tears

"Kouga you low life prick" Inuyasha snapped

"But Yashakins you hurt me so"

"Alright enough you two I cant take anymore of this shit, I am going to die from laughing so much and to hard" a laughing Sugimi said

"Kiss my Hanyou ass every last one of you" Inuyasha told them

"Little brother would you like me to kiss it? I'd love to be the first one to do so" Sesshoumaru said grinning

"Ohhhhh no shit head stay away from me" Inuyasha said

"Don't be that way were family" Sesshoumaru teased

"Like I give a hairy rats ass" Inuyasha responded then turned to run

Smiling evilly Sesshoumaru formed his whip and snapped it across Inuyasha's ass Inuyasha yelped then. Sesshoumaru chased him snapping the whip across Inuyasha's butt while chasing him "See how gentle Sesshy's lips are" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Inu baby don't forget to write" Sango teased

"We'll miss you" Kagome added

"Behave yourself son" Sugimi said "Sesshoumaru tires easily" he teased

"He yeouch tires ow easily" what about ow me? Inuyasha got out

"Well you wanted your ass kissed now your getting it, so shut the hell up and enjoy it" Sango razzed

**Inuyasha's revenge, a wet surprise, and a cool dip**

Inuyasha pretended he did not care about and was to tired to take revenge on them for the prior incident. But underneath it all he was a seething plotting revenge wanting little hanyou and he was going to make bed time a time they'd never forget

Once they were all bedded down for the night, he went into action using a few ancient magic's he'd learned he used a spell to make it rain. The group was woke up by a hard cold pouring rain, soaking wet they ran for shelter

After the rain subsided when he looked around it caught Miroku's attention he saw that unlike the rest of the ground only the area they had all been sleeping on was wet, the area surrounding it was dry he called it to the attention of the others after they looked Kagome glared daggers at her hanyou friend

"Now Kagome I do not know what's going on but I don't like that look in your eyes" Inuyasha said while backing away from an approaching Kagome

"So dog boy likes to play with water does he" Kagome said

Before Inuyasha could say another word Kagome turned into a tiger sized Inu dog, leapt and had Inuyasha by the back of the neck of his haori, flew off and when she was over the middle of the frigidly cold lake she dropped him in

"Kagome why? How could you? Inuyasha asked feigning innocence of his rain prank

She gave a big doggie smirk the others who had arrived moments after she and Inuyasha had, enjoyed the sight. Inuyasha swam to shore and climbed out of the water up onto the river bank then made his way to a large grassy area to sit and dry off. Sugimi who took on his huge dog form flew out and hovered just above an unsuspecting Inuyasha

"Ohhhhh shit" Sesshoumaru said in a low voice

"No dad you wouldn't? Inuyasha said and tried to get away Sugimi lifted his hind leg and peed drenching Inuyasha from head to toe Inuyasha sat there why me? Why does shit always happen to me? Then ran to the hot spring

In Inu language

Sugimi

"_**Kagome follow me I need to speak with you alone"**_

Kagome

"_**Yes mate" **_they flew off a distance away

Kagome

"_**Sugimi what is going on?**_

Sugimi

"_**This" **_then he latched onto her neck and gently landed with her beneath him

Kagome

"_**Lecherous horn dog"**_

Sugimi

"_**Mate that whole thing was fun and now I want to celebrate" **_

And celebrate Sugimi did he entered Kagome and they spent most of the night mating

**A colorful surprise**

At the hot spring the others still wanted revenge on the rain making hanyou, while he sat enjoying his nice long warm relaxing soak in the spring water Sesshoumaru and the others had a treat for him. Kouga had a powder he made crept up behind Inuyasha then quicklyly poured it into the water

Inuyasha soaked awhile longer then got out relaxed and clean he returned to camp, the others innocently sat waiting. As Inuyasha entered the camp the others gazed upon him there he was from head to toe the most beautiful shade of bright green there ever was

"Mutt face what's with the new clothes? Kouga asked

"What the hell are you talking about mangy wolf? Said Inuyasha

"Those clothes I must say that's not really your color" Miroku said

"Yes it is rather vile indeed" Sesshoumaru agreed

"Are you nuts? Quit trying to screw with me, I'm wearing red like always wise asses nice try" Inuyasha answered

"Look at your hand" Sango instructed

"Ahhhhhhh" which one of you bastards did this? Inuyasha yelled after looking at his body

"Hey look he's the green woodland elf guardian of the forest, they bring lots of luck to people" Kouga wise cracked

"I'll give you luck you stinking wolf" Inuyasha snapped

"Now Inuyasha oh sorry Elfyasha don't be mean" Sango teased

"Inusasha do you not know how to dress? Do you need me to show you how? Sesshoumaru taunted

"Fuck you Pussymaru" Inuyasha bit out

"Why little brother, I mean sister" are you trying to tell me you are a girl? Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly

"That is it I have finally had it with you rotten fuckers, you bastards need to learn a lesson and I'm gonna teach it to ya" Inuyasha wise cracked while cracking his knuckles and smiling sadistically

They had all been prepared for and wanted the good long chase that they were about to get and enjoy. Inuyasha did not disappoint he made good on his promise chased and tried in vain to catch them for a better part of the night

"Get back here you bunch of pussies" Inuyasha snapped

"Nothing doing dog turd" Kouga responded

"Little brother you really shouldn't talk about yourself that way I thought you were male" Sesshoumaru said

"Yeah why in hell should we make it easy for you? Miroku asked

"Yeah your going to have to work for this catch" Kouga said

"Awww so old and so slow how sad, sniff, sniff" Sesshoumaru said feigning tears

"Kiss my ass Sessbitchymaru" Inuyasha snapped then swiped his claws at Sesshoumaru but missed when he dodged it

"Hey slow mo keep up will ya your taking all the fun out of it" Kouga taunted to rile Inuyasha more

"Kouga you mangy little he bitch" Inuyasha snapped lunged for and missed him

Way off in the distance finished mating and resting Sugimi and Kagome heard the commotion "Ah children at play" Sugimi joked grinning wickedly

"Inuyasha and the others are going to be busy for a long time to come" so what's say we stay here for a while enjoy the extra time, and have fun? Kagome suggested

"My wicked little mate I could not agree more" smiling Sugimi replied "Come to think of it I am very hungry"

"You pervy canine" she teased

"I will show you a pervy, and hungry canine" he teased then stalked toward her

"Uh oh" Kagome said, and show her Sugimi did he tasted her till she squirmed, then took her over and over again


End file.
